


Seating choice

by postysbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships It, Chubby Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Dean, Panic At The Disco (Band), Porn With Plot, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Sex in a Car, Shy Dean Winchester, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postysbitch/pseuds/postysbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new, and very attractive, punk could choose to sit next to the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, but he just has to choose to sit by Dean Winchester, a chubby nerd with self worth issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seating choice

Dean always sat in the back of the room. No exception, chubby, nerdy losers stayed in the corners of the back of the classroom, and popular, good looking fit students couldn't care less where they sat. Unfortunately, Dean was categorized in the first group, so he twiddled his fingers while waiting for the teacher to finally start the lesson.

"A new kid!"

"I've heard that he's hot as fuck!"

"He has this class!"

The excited talk of other teens rang through Dean's ears; a new student? He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Just wonderful, he thought sarcastically, another person to tease him for his chubby tummy and his big glasses. 

A knock at the door came as soon as Dean finished his thought. The teacher unlocked the door and froze momentarily before forcing a smile and opening the door wider for the new student. 

Black hair and black clothes and black eyeliner, Jesus fucking Christ the dude's wearing eyeliner! A wallet chain and were those tattoos peeking out of that gloriously tight My Chemical Romance shirt? The darkened rims of his eyes looked up and Dean almost drowned in the icy seas that stared back at the class. 

"Hello, Castiel. Welcome to our high school. Would you like to tell the class anything about yourself?" Mrs. Hooper asked, eyes bright.

Castiel glanced down at her. "No," he replied simply, and was a teenage boy even legally allowed to have a voice that deep? Mrs. Hooper blinked her surprise.

"Would you please do so anyway?"

With a very visible eye roll, Castiel sighed and began. "I'm Cas, I have a younger brother here, I like Danger Days and I just want to go sit down," he listed off, then glanced to Mrs. Hooper. "Please."

Dean's eyes were wide as he watched the daring punk in the front of the room. Mrs. Hooper bit her lip, but allowed Castiel – Cas – to find a seat. Dean surveyed the room and felt panic claw at this throat when he saw there were only two empty seats. He looked to where the other was; ah, it was next to Cassie Robinson, so obviously the gorgeous punk would choose to sit next to the co-captain of the cheer team. 

At least, that's what Dean thought until Cas completely ignored the flirty glance Cassie had shot him and brushed past the empty desk, settling into the one beside Dean. Cas didn't look at him, which kept Dean slightly more comfortable; it would have been unnerving for someone to beautiful to lay eyes on... Dean. 

Dean, with tight (and definitely not in a sexy way) Star Trek shirts and double chin.

He kept his eyes on his desk, barely resisting to turn around and stare at that chiseled face a mere foot from him. He did remarkable well and only peeked at Cas a couple of times. When Mrs. Hooper began putting away her things, Dean figured it was about time to pack up as well. He had lunch next, and he always had to speed walk to get to the Chinese food station before they ran out of chow mein. Charlie was always already waiting for him, so he never had to worry about a place to sit, or even ending up eating on floor behind the trash cans, like in his freshman year.

The bell rang and Dean sprang and raced out of the room, not looking back once.

 

~~~

 

"You loser! You should've talked to him!" Charlie whined, shoving Dean to a side. He rolled his eyes at her boisterous attitude. 

"What would I have even said? Hey, you're absolutely gorgeous and I'd love to make out with you?" Dean retorted, giving an odd look to Kevin, who's eyes had gone wide as he stared past Dean. He was about to ask what the actual hell he was looking at when he saw a shadow over his noodles.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded if you had said that, if I'm being completely honest. But I'm glad you didn't since I feel like you would have had a panic attack if you actually did."

Dean felt butterflies in his stomach as he turned around in horror to face Castiel. Cas raised his brows, his eyebrow bar glinting in the cafeteria lights, eyeliner making his eyes pop as he smirked. He slipped into the empty seat on Dean's right and leaned on the table, giving Dean a warm smile. 

"But being serious, I've never been the best at English, and a little birdy told me you're a genius at everything," Cas explained, eyes still on Dean's. Charlie and Kevin kept completely silent, the only difference between the two was the excited look of glee on Charlie's face and the terrified look on Kevin's. 

With a sharp dig in his ribs from Charlie, Dean replied. 

"Oh— Um, I wouldn't say I'm a genius at anything, but I know a couple of things," Dean said shyly, dropping his eyes to the plastic table top. Cas only chuckled.

"Modest, cute. Can you tutor me? I've always wanted a cute tutor," Cas added, fluttering his eyelid down in a wink. 

"If you want a cute tutor, I heard Lisa Braeden is pretty good in English— Ow!" Dean yelped when he felt a stinging pain on his shin. He looked up to see Charlie ogling at him with an exasperated expression.

"He's free anytime, here's his number, call him whenever!" She chirped, quickly jotting down Dean's digits onto her slightly used napkin and placing it in Cas' waiting palm.

Cas looked down at the number and smiled at Dean. "Looks like I am getting a cute tutor," he said cheekily, standing and leaving, his wallet chain clanking behind him. Dean stayed watching him until he couldn't hear the squeak of his rubber black boots on the floor tiles.

He looked back to his friends and was immediately faced with a smack to the back of his head. 

"What the hell, Dean! A cute boy flat out flirts with you and you go off recommending Lisa to tutor him!" Charlie hissed, smashing Dean's fortune cookie under her fist. Kevin bobbed his head in agreement.

Dean's cheeks grew hot and he shook his head, scowling. Cas was not flirting with him.

 

~~~

 

Cas was flirting with him.

While he wasn't pushing the books out of Dean's hands and bringing his face up for a sensual kiss, he was constantly sitting too close for just friends and the butterfly-inducing winks didn't help Dean or his repeated blushing.

A few weeks after their suddenly blossoming friendship, Cas mentioned a Panic! at the Disco concert.

"I love the band, well, Brendon, and my brother got me two tickets, one for me and one for a girl I guess," he shrugged, making Dean's face heat up. While Dean was a virgin, he quickly learned that Cas was a bit of a slut. He slept with any girl or boy if he felt like it, and Dean truly was grateful that the punk wasn't one of those assholes who felt the need to brag about how many he got that weekend, he casually mentioned his one night stands. That was fine to Kevin and Charlie, and Meg, a new friend they all had made after 'Clarence's flair attracted her to the posse of nerds'. 

It was only... A little hard for Dean to hear, especially since he couldn't stop harboring that stupid crush on Cas. Someone like Cas, smooth and sexy, normally wouldn't have even become friends with Dean, much less date the overweight loser.

"Who are you gonna take? I think Meg has been hinting at wanting a friends with benefits thing with you," Dean asked, crossing his legs Indian style. They were sat on the grass of Cas' neighborhood park, resting under the shade of a burley oak tree. Cas shrugged, leaning against the trunk of said tree.

"Nah, I was thinking of taking you. If you'd stay up past eleven thirty for the concert," Cas answered, closing his eyes, allowing Dean to study his long lashes and smudged eyeliner. 

"I'd, uh, have to see if Sammy would be fine alone with my dad," Dean explained, ripping a blade of grass from the ground. Cas hummed in annoyance and crossed his ankles.

"What?" Dean asked, pushing his glasses up. Cas leaned over and flicked them back down his nose, making Dean scowl.

"You act like Sam's dad and it isn't fair. You're still just a teenag—"

"I know, but what can you do, ya know?" Dean interrupted, glancing down and grimacing at the birds eye view of his pudge spilling out over his waistband. He pulled his shirt out from under his gut, trying to make sure Cas didn't notice. If he did, he obviously didn't care.

"Whatever. We can leave Sam at my house, he's good friends with Gabe. My dad could order them a pizza and we'd be off," Cas offered, raising a brow. Dean thought it over for a minute before nodding his agreement.

 

~~~

 

"All decked out, huh?" Dean chuckled as Cas closed the door behind them. He grinned in response, pulling his lip ring between his teeth, something that (embarrassingly) haunted Dean's wet dreams. 

"Hell yeah I am!" Cas said excitedly, nearly bouncing on his black boots. His ripped, black skinny jeans hugged his waist and hips perfectly, just as his Panic! at the Disco shirt outlined his muscular frame. Without his leather jacket, Dean was free to stare at the black swirls of ink that occupied the entirety of Cas' left arm. Already several times Cas had explained their meaning, but Dean never got tired of hearing it.

"You look good," Dean admitted, smiling shyly at his best friend. Cas gave him that dizzying smile that he only reserved for Dean and, dammit, he knew he was blushing.

"You too," Cas said immediately, taking in the crooked grin Dean sent him with sparkling eyes. Dean knew he was just being nice, though. Dean, fat and nerdy Dean, rarely ever truly looked good, and this wasn't one of those rare occasions.

 

~~~

 

Loud music rocked throughout the arena and pulsed through Dean's chest, his and Cas' matching grins blinding as they shouted along to LA Devotee, enjoying the entrancing sound of Panic!. By the time the concert was nearly over and Brendon was behind the piano and belting out This Is Gospel, Dean was tiredly leaning against Cas, the punks arm wrapped around his shoulders and holding the nerd close as they swayed to the song. 

Cas led Dean out of the arena and they waited by the doors for the parking lot to empty before they tried to make it out. Cas slid down the wall of the building and Dean sat next to him, the pair smiling tiredly at each other in the glistening moonlight. 

Cas was leaning in and Dean was freaking out because boys like Cas don't kiss boys like Dean, but when he felt the soft brush of his lips against his own, and then the cool slide of his lip ring, Dean just decided to enjoy whatever soon to be regret Cas was doing and move his lips against Cas'.

The punk brought a hand to cup Dean's cheek, and then another and soon Cas was sitting on Dean's lap, eagerly licking across the seam of the nerd's mouth, pushing his tongue into the warm heat of Dean's mouth. Dean moaned when he felt the cold metal of Cas' tongue ring slide against his own tongue and he might have tangled his fingers into that soft mess that Cas called hair.

Cas pulled away and sucked in a few breath of air, keeping his forehead against Dean's, leaving Dean to pant as if he ran a marathon. 

"I've," Cas said lowly, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's surprisingly sensitive collarbone, sucking the skin between his teeth. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long, but I never knew if you'd let me."

Dean's eyes widened as he felt Cas paw at his semi-erection and he pushed his hand away.

"N-No," he whimpered out, and dammit, was he really whimpering? "You don't want this— you don't want me."

Cas leaned back and stared at Dean with lust blown but serious eyes. 

"I do. I've wanted you since I asked you to tutor me in English. Badly. I'm not even bad at English, I just wanted to talk to you."

Dean shook his head, it wasn't true, there was no way that could be true. "Please don't lie to me," he begged gently, feeling the traitorous prickle of tears at his eyes. 

"I'm not!" Cas urged, frowning. He stood up and offered a hand to Dean, pulling him from the ground as they began to awkwardly walk to Cas' truck. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Why would I?" Dean yelled, stopping and rubbing at his eyes. "You're nice and funny and sweet, and you're gorgeous and everything about you is great! I'm... Me! I'm a fat, ugly loser who can't even see five feet in front of himself without his stupid glasses! You're hot and perfect and I'm fat and pathetic," he added, grabbing some of the pudge on his stomach to empathize his point.

By now, there were tears cascading down his puffy cheeks as he tried in vain to keep them from falling. Cas opened the car door for Dean and he got in. Just great, Cas was probably realizing what a huge mistake he made and was trying to figure a way to never see Dean again after he dropped him off at home.

The drivers seat door opened and Cas closed it behind him, but didn't start the engine. Instead, he crawled on his knees closer to Dean until the nerd was pressed against the door and Cas was leaning over him, his eyes warm and his lips swollen.

"You know what I think?" He asked, and Dean swallowed, shaking his head.

Cas pulled off Dean's glasses and lay them on the dashboard. He then placed a soft kiss over each of his eyes, then his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his nose and finally a gentle slide of his lips on Dean's. 

"I think you're beautiful. Your eyes are so green, I can't even think straight when I look into them, everything gets all fuzzy, everything except you. Your lips are so beautiful, they're so plump and pink, I've spent countless nights just thinking what if I actually just kissed you on your perfect lips?"

He smoothed his thumb over Dean's lower lip, making the bright flush on his cheeks burn more, but he kept silent, quietly allowing the sweet words from Cas make his stomach knot and his heart thud.

"You have freckles, and as stupid as it sounds, I like to count them when you don't see me looking. They're like the constellations in the stars, I see a different one every time I stare at them. You're so beautiful."

Dean's throat felt as if it was stuffed with cotton, but he managed to croak out, "stop.. I'm not, I'm just fat."

Cas moved his hands the hem of Dean's shirt, and Dean immediately grabbed his wrists, stopping him. Cas shook his hands free and pushed up Dean's shirt, making Dean hang his head in embarrassment.

Cas lifted his chin and made sure those candy apple green eyes were on him as he placed a kiss onto the soft and warm skin of Dean's chubby stomach. He kissed the shape of a heart, making Dean squirm under his hot lips.

"You're so beautiful. I've always thought of pulling off your shirt and worshiping every part of you, from your lips to your perfect body," Cas admitted, making Dean smile shakily, his hands fisted in Cas' hair. 

"You know what else I've thought of?" Cas asked, his eyes still kind, but also still dark with lust. Dean shook his head bashfully, struggling to keep the smile off his face. 

"Just boring and sucking your skin between my teeth, ravishing you, marking you as mine, making sure everyone knows that the beautiful Dean Winchester is mine."

Dean would be a liar if he said that didn't make his cock twitch in his boxers. He nodded, and gasped when Cas began to undo the button on his jeans, sliding the pants from his legs. Dean almost stopped him, his thighs were too thick and his ass was just gross and fat, but apparently Cas loved it because he sucked bite marks into the pale skin, leaving feverishly hot kisses down his inner thighs and up his stomach and on his torso, all the way back to his waist.

Cas slowly pulled down Dean's boxers and brought the tip of his cock to his lips, sucking the head down his throat, sliding inch after inch of Dean's dick down and bobbing his head. Dean felt eruptions of heat in his stomach and he clenched his thighs against Cas' head, tugging on his hair and moaning, dropping his head back against the glass of the fogging window.

The warm, wet heat encasing Dean's cock was so perfect, Dean could barely breath, his hitched pants even better to Cas' ears than the concert they went to. His twisted moans and uneven breaths kept Cas hard in his skinny jeans and all too soon Dean was feeling an unfamiliar sensation pool down south.

"C-Cas! Cas, I-I'm coming, I'm gonna come!" Dean choked out, deliciously pulling the curls of the strands he had wrapped around his fingers as he approached his climax.

Cas swallowed around Dean's length and dug his nails into the thick skin on Dean's thighs, leaving red marks down his legs. Dean shouted hoarsely and felt the sweet release escape his body as he came down Cas' throat, hands knotted in his hair, eyes firmly shut and head pushing against the window, thighs clamped around Cas' head. Cas had never seen anything so plain gorgeous he nearly came himself just from the sight, swallowing down the salty taste of Dean, a flavor he wanted to know he'd have for the rest of his life, and beyond. 

When he got too sensitive, Dean pushed Cas off his softening cock and tried to level his breathing. As he came down from his high Cas sucked a dark and very visible hickey high on Dean's throat, then another on the junction where his neck met his shoulder and a final one high on the column of his throat.

Dean pushed Cas back and started to undo the zipper on his skinny jeans, Cas helping him push down the tight fabric off his hips. Dean pawed at the shirt Cas still wore, and Cas chuckled lowly.

"If you want it off, you have to let me take off yours," he bargained and Dean raised his hands over his head, allowing the punk to pull the shirt off him and toss it to the backseat. Dean blushed furiously and looks away, but Cas splayed his hands across his chest and rubbed over his love bites and kept murmuring 'beautiful', 'mine', and 'Dean!'.

Dean smiled against Cas' shoulder as he nearly ripped the shirt from him. "Yeah, yeah, lemme do this," he said gruffly, settling between Cas' legs.

Once Cas was naked, he kissed over those tattoos that were seriously becoming a kink, and gingerly wrapped his hand around Cas' cock. The low moan Cas hissed out was good, right?

"Yeah, sweetheart, just like that," Cas growled out, covering Dean's hand with his and helping him stroke down his length. Dean blushed and leaned in and slowly kissed Cas, their lips moving in sync and their hands wonderfully slowly jerking Cas off in the best handjob he'd ever received– Or maybe it was the gorgeous boy with the soft hands giving it that made it so damn perfect. 

Dean kept relishing in the moans and growls of praise Cas unintentionally babbled, words or adoration and pet names spilling past those soft lips. Again, way too soon for either of them, Cas coming with a loud cry of 'Dean!' and his hand nearly crushing Dean's in his own. They stayed silent, both listening to Cas' erratic pants as they stared at each other, fingers interlocked.

"I love you," Cas said when he calmed down, grinning. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"Jesus Christ, you're such a nerd," Dean laughed, pulling Cas into a deep kiss. They broke apart minutes later, resting their foreheads against each other's. "Of course, I love you, too."

Never had Dean been so glad the punk had chosen to sit next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY BUT THIS IS MY FAVORITE TROUPE! Also, the funny thing is I wrote about a panic! concert when I was listening to TØP lmao. I hoped you guys liked this and please leave comment/kudos!


End file.
